


Wheezing

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, bh struggling to express his feelz and affection, brief mention of gore, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat struggles to express his feelings for Flug, so Flug takes action. They have a conversation. A bizarre one, but a conversation nevertheless. Ends up Black Hat truly struggles to confess his love for Flug.Inspired by a paperhat comic by infamy_dire on Instagram! Done with their permission!





	Wheezing

Flug, the skinniest nerd known to man, yet evilest scientist known to exist, stood directly in front of the mahogany desk of the diabolical, devilish, demonic Black Hat. The scientist crossed his arms at the demon sitting calmly in a plush red office chair, fit for a CEO.

“Okay, listen up you little  _ bitch _ ,” Flug spat.

Instead of snapping his fingers and burning Flug to a crisp right there and then, he smirked. “Last time I checked,  _ you _ are  _ my _ little bitch.”

Flug sighed. “Yes, I am well aware I am your property. You made that very clear when you tattooed your name on my ass--”

Black Hat chortled, drool leaking out from the edges of his fangs.

Despite this display, Flug pressed his hands together, pensive, as he said, “But I noticed as of late you have…” He glanced over his shoulder to the back of the room. There, rotting and decaying, were piles of former clients. Their bodies were maimed to the point of being unrecognizable. Bits of bones still poked out of the bloody masses, once bright red now dark with time and decomposition. If 505 hadn’t Febreezed the hell out of that room, the reek would overwhelm Flug’s human nostrils to the point of losing consciousness. 

“...I noticed you have some...emotional issues.” Flug continued, thumbs pressed tight together. “And I seriously think this...is something we can work on.” He paused, expression taking on an optimistic lit. “Like expressing your emotions!”

Black Hat’s face was a mixture of reluctance and dread, covered in an extra serving of deadpan to hide his fear. He pressed his lips tight together and gave his noncommittal grunt in reply.

“No?”

“My little Flug...I am both the harbinger and consumer of chaos,” His grin darkened. “Emotional instability is my middle name.” 

“So...your full name is Lord Black ‘Emotional Instability’ Hat,”

Black Hat chuckled darkly as he used his dark tendrils to bring Flug over the desk and into his lap. His hands settled on Flug’s petite shoulders, feeling the gentle pulse under his fingertips. “So you understand, my pet?”

Flug’s answer came as a futuristic ray gun pointing directly at Black Hat’s face. “Sorry, sir...you leave me no choice.”

BOOM!!!

* * *

When Black Hat came to, a sickening feeling permeated his body. He was sitting in a much less posh seat, out of hard plastic and stiff nylon. His eyes felt heavy and crusted over, yet he cracked them open anyway. “F...Flug…?”

He heard footsteps approaching, and the scientist came running in front of him. “S-Sir, you’re awake.”

“What in the name of Satan happened?”

“I-I’m currently running a scan on your mind,” Flug gestured to a nearby screen. The Black Hat Inc. logo glared back with a loading bar below it, almost fifty percent.

“Flug...What the  _ fuck. _ ” Black Hat hissed. As he slinked to his feet, Flug waved his hands for him to stay.

“OkaysoIknowthisisaninvasionofprivacybut--” Flug sighed, catching his breath and his nerves. “I-I have lots of concerns about our relationship and h-how we communicate.” Flug’s eyes grew wet and wide, tearing up pathetically. “I-I want you to be open about your  _ feelings _ , jefecito!”

“Flug...Isn’t it counterintuitive and emotionally manipulative to literally extort the contents of my mind in order to find out what my true desires and thoughts are?” The corner of his mouth twitched. “Be glad I find your amature villany arousing. Adorable, even.”

Embarrassed at being called ‘adorable’, angry tears spilled from Flug’s eyes, somehow passing his goggles, as he barked, “Sir, I will literally search through your conscious and find out for myself if you don’t tell me what the hell you think about us!!”

“Oh my! My darling doctor is threatening me? Fluggie! What progress!!” Black Hat plastered a wide smile on his face and a cheery tone to his voice.

Flug gasped, heart pounding. “R-Really?”

The facade dropped in an instant. “No.”

Huffing, Flug turned to the screen. He typed away as he said, “Oh okay, so I’ll get started on reading these files then.”

“Flug! Don’t! You mustn’t!” Black Hat gripped Flug’s arm. His eyes went from pleading to insane, the pupil disappearing into a spiral. “You’re going to be exposed to the deepest darkest secrets of the cosmos. It doesn't matter how intelligent you are. It would break your very being upon discovery!”

Flug stared at him for an awkward pause, then turned away. “I’m calling the couples therapist.”

A shrill screech erupted from Black Hat’s vocal chords. His fangs appeared to grow sharper as he yelled, “I hate those therapists Flug!! They’re all the fucking  _ same!!!” _

“That’s because they were  _ literally _ the same!!” Flug yelled back, mirroring Black Hat’s rage. “I’ve had to clone our therapist again and again because  _ you kept killing her _ as soon as we walked into the waiting room!! Do you have any idea how expensive it is cloning a human over and over again?!”

“That explains why they were all named Susan…”

“Black Hat…” Flug pulled up the screen, now reading ‘OPEN BLACKHAT FOLDER?’. It reflected off his goggles almost blindingly. “I love you...but you leave me no choice.” He reached to press the OK button, to unveil the secrets of his demonic lover.

“DON’T.” Black Hat snatched Flug’s wrist, as far away from the screen he could without relocating a dozen of Flug’s bones and joints. All of the confidence vanished from Flug as he trembled in Black Hat’s iron grip, looking up at him with unintentional puppy eyes. Black Hat softened his grip ever so slightly as he croaked, “Flug...please…” He lowered Flug’s hand. “Flug, I…” He grit his teeth together as he trembled, finally letting out a sigh.

“Flug,” Black Hat lowered Flug’s hand, now cupping it in both of his hands, black leather against yellow rubber. “For most of my existence I have been two things…”

“Angry and horny?” Flug deadpanned.

“Bingo!!” Black Hat exclaimed with a manic grin, which melted into a mellow smirk. “Hah! You know me too well…” Then he averted his eyes. “Look, that’s all changed. Somehow, I’ve started feeling other emotions. Like ‘sadness’, ‘jealousy’, and…” He gulped. “Dare I say...longing?” He looked at Flug, who was gazing at him with eyes glassy with adoration and excitement at such words. Black Hat swore he even saw a light blush to his cheeks through his bag.

The demon broke the spell when he shouted, “AND IT SUCKS!” The shout almost made Flug’s ears ring. However, Black Hat then wrapped his arms around the skinny scientist and held him tight to his chest. “But you make it more tolerable.” He admitted, pressing his cheek to Flug’s.

The affection made Flug light headed, and he whispered, “What are you saying, jefecito…?” He was desperate to hear for himself what Black Hat felt for him. 

Black Hat pulled back with a perplexed expression. Mouth tight, eyes wide, a bead of sweat running down his neck. His fangs dug into his lower lip which would surely pierce the skin of a mortal. More sweat ran down his ash skin, glistening in the light. He looked ready to puke. Instead of expelling his insides, he took a deep breath, wheezing for air before he warbled something incomprehensible.

Flug leaned back. “C-could you repeat that, please?”

Again, wheezing and warbling.

Flug’s brows furrowed in frustration. “I...I’m sorry, what-”

Black Hat interrupted him with more intense garbled speech. His breathing made an asthmatic man sound healthy as a horse. Even his eye was out of focus.

“Black Hat, are you having a stroke-?”

“I FUCKING LIKE YOU, YOU FUCK!”

Black Hat grabbed the lapels of Flug’s lab coat for dear life as he gasped for air, like a man drowning on land. His eyes looked ready to pop out of his skull, his tongue ready to fall out from such words passing his lips.

Flug shoved his bag up, grabbed Black hat by the tie, and pressed his chapped lips against Black Hat’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you, jefecito!” He praised as he peppered kisses upon the demon’s face.

“Shut up, shut up!!” Black Hat repeated like a mantra, blushing wildly, yet not resisting the affection.

Flug giggled, wrapping his arms around Black Hat’s neck. “You’re so cute, jefecito…”

Black Hat hugged him back, though reluctantly. “No, I’m evil.”

“My cute, evil, jefecito.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for infamy_dire for permission to write fanfic inspired off a lovely little comic she did!   
You can read it from the first page here! --> https://www.instagram.com/p/Byv2L-vn928/  
And you can find their Instagram here! --> https://www.instagram.com/infamy_dire/


End file.
